


Yandere One-Shots (Mainly Q Imports) - Days of White (Yandere! Alien) - Wattpad

by thelilonion (MissAnnaNAmiss)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, may contain or discuss sensitive material. Reader discretion is advised.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnaNAmiss/pseuds/thelilonion
Kudos: 3





	Yandere One-Shots (Mainly Q Imports) - Days of White (Yandere! Alien) - Wattpad

It was another day scavenging for food on the streets. Humans were barely getting by off of scraps on the ground. Children were seen in rags and eating off the ground small pieces of bread. Humanoids with piercing scales and hypnotizing eyes were marching forward, keeping an eye on the chaos. Amidst it all, a dark shadow loomed over this part of the city, it symbolizing the day they came and reigned over them all.

(Y/n) heard about stories before _they_ came. Stories from her grandmother who talked of the world when it was alive and free, and everyone seemed to live peacefully. Sure not everything was perfect; from what she gathered people back then still had issues with certain groups, but it was better than now what they considered hell.

Her grandmother told her of the invasion. The first beings that came to Terra seemed pretty diplomatic, at least it was what they were led to believe. They were cold beings, with snakelike eyes and hard and scaly skin. They supposedly made a deal with the Terran leaders back then, although she couldn’t recall what it was. Everything went downhill from there, she was told.

It was the last thing she remembered of her grandmother before she passed away, and their home was taken away by one of those beings she now called Dictators.

She returned from what was supposed to be a normal day gathering food. Obviously she managed to scrap up some pieces of bread before savages began to chase her around, drooling for the loaf she found. (Y/n) let out a sigh. She couldn’t believe that some humans would stop down to the level of animals. However, it is the only way to survive if they were to live out here in these… desolate streets.

She tiptoed into the tight, pathetic space she called home and let herself collapse to the floor. She panted, her body drenched in sweat, her feet bare and covered in soot. She just wanted to lay down and let herself rest. However, she knew that it wasn’t possible. (Y/n) remembered her late mother’s words, “Never let your guard down. You never know where they may be watching.” Needless to say, she needed to be alert to keep herself safe from those Dictators.

(Y/n) rolled onto her back and quickly sat up when she heard a bang on the wall from the outside. She quickly crawled away from the entrance and hid in one of the cupboards that still have a door attached to it, hearing the muffled cries from the thin walls. A woman’s voice was what she heard, followed by a language that she couldn’t understand coming from those scalies.

There was nothing she could do but close her eyes as she heard her cry and plead not to take her away, followed by the sound of thundering footsteps as they seemingly dragged her away. (Y/n) began tearing out as she continually yelled out names and pleas, only for them to seem fainter and fainter as she was getting further and further away.

“ _Ickateutech beukla seki decke!_ ” she heard one of them yell. She curled herself up into a ball and hoped that they wouldn’t notice her. (Y/n) could hear them as more of them began swarming the field. She slowly began to observe before hearing the voices get louder.

“ _Ickateutech eckla sekeu dem?_ ” one of the Dictators yelled as footsteps neared the empty doorway. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. Slowing down and quieting her breaths, she listened to the voices outside as bodies entered the rundown shack of a home.

Another voice called out on the road. “ _Isckech eckeuk etetch bijila liech sekeu. Icketeutech beukla jiken icdeckla!_ ”

“ _K-leckla! Imetech eck kibich!_ ” (Y/n) heard one of the alien’s footsteps grow louder as he approached her hiding place. She opened her eyes and peered through the cupboard’s slight opening to see one of the aliens pick up the load of bread she scavenged. _Crap_ , she thought, _I forgot about my bread_. “ _Eseliech zeck euk eliech kizeck sekeu lich. Ickenechech eckla neuktech icdeck._ ”

(Y/n) nearly stopped her breath as she witnessed more aliens swarm inside her home, crowding around the bread as if they were flies attracted to a rotting banana. One of them raised the bread in the air. Hopefully they wouldn’t look in her direction. Surely they wouldn’t look for her in her direction. She waited, trying to calm herself through the hope that they would go away. The aliens began to raid her home, looking around the room.

“ _Si eteuteck beckzeck sekeu, eteuteck zeck sei ekuleckdeu,_ ” one of the aliens spoke. “ _Ickateutech beukla ichda. Bikseu, ineuktech beuk lujuli. Si enesech biji, ickabeckech zeck bekdelujutu._ ” All but one of the aliens ran out of the room. (Y/n) stared in terror. Would he stay there? How long should she stay in hiding?

Suddenly, she heard the alien that stayed behind murmur something. “ _Itestech eck si imech beuk kikeu sekeuli._ ” Judging by the tone of voice, it seemed like they were talking to her. She was horrified. Did they know that she was there? “ _Si beuk inesechil, ibeuklech eck sei ideudechdeu beuk_.” She huddled inside even more. She heard the alien sigh.

“ _Set, etetech zeck mestech eck_.” They began searching the room again, and (Y/n) trembled as she witnessed the alien raid the place, destroying the walls and breaking the remains of the room. “ _Imech beuk seukeu? It-sech eck si inilech beuk lisech! Uck!_ ” They struggled before she saw their shadow approach the cupboard.

“ _Id-seck eck beuk,_ ” they said with a threatening tone. She gasped, giving herself away to the alien as they ripped the door apart, its hinges bending and the door several feet away from her. She looked up at the alien Dictator.

Her arms instinctually rose to protect herself. “Please don’t take me away. Please don’t kill me.” She looked up at the alien in fear that they would do something to her before she could even run away. She knew she wouldn’t run, even if she wasn’t trapped inside a small space. The alien only tilted their head as they crouched down to her level.

(Y/n) didn’t expect the alien to let out a sigh in response. “ _Ineseck eck peutech sei ictech beuk seuki ickla. Eckectech zeckla ctech teutin seuki ickabeckechbeu eckle zeckla._ ”

She slowly brought down her arms, allowing herself to look at the alien that found her. Her grandmother was right, they seemed cold and harsh, their eyes an emerald green and their skin a haunting pale green. They seemed to have black as midnight hair, which fell down to their sides like a waterfall running down their back. They wore a dark gray uniform with a badge sewn to her left, an emblem with words in a language she couldn’t decode.

While having a graceful appearance, they seemed masculine. Perhaps she should call the alien a “he” in her mind.

The alien went to reach her arm and pulled her out of the cabinet, a bored expression on his face, his eyes staring intensely at her. She gulped, wincing at his strong grip and feeling his sharp fingernails nearly piercing her skin. She noted his touch was cold as steel, nearly burning her hand with a freezing touch. (Y/n) let out a cry in pain as she attempted to struggle out of his hold. Meanwhile, the alien seemingly contacted his unit to notify them that he found her.

He growled something in his language, causing her cries to stop. He continued with his threat, and (Y/n) froze and let her silent tears fall to the ground. His anger seemed to subside as he “escorted” the woman out of the small room. Two of his kind were outside, possibly on patrol as (Y/n) noted to herself. They began to speak to each other in that harsh tongue. As they did, all three of them eyed her with a bored look on their faces.

The alien squeezing her arm held her up for them to see his new conquest. At this point, (Y/n)’s tears had run dry and her eyes held an empty look on her face. One of the Dictators stepped forward to inspect her a little closer. “ _Seliech beukeu zeck_ ,” he stated as he looked up. He smiled.

“ _Sectech zeck ida-sa_ ,” she heard him say before tuning herself out. The two Dictators stared at each other before they heard what seemed like a roaring engine in the distance. (Y/n) looked up to see a metallic vehicle hovering from far away, coming closer and closer to them. _Amazing_ , she said to herself. _I’m going to die a slave of these Dictators. Who would’ve known this would be how it ends_. Tears ran down her face. Once again as she stared at her doom.

The two other Dictators backed away as the vehicle came to a stop. An invisible door opened up and another one of those Dictators (possibly at a higher rank considering how much shinier his badge is) appeared behind it. He stepped down from the vehicle and approached (Y/n) and the alien holding her. They began to speak to each other as the higher rank alien eyed the young woman as well. Finally as they finished, the alien dragged (Y/n) to the vehicle. She gulped at the two men.

The inside felt cold and damp, with the walls lit dimly and no windows in sight. The alien men dragged (Y/n) across a long hallway, with nothing but the echoes of their footsteps to accompany the silence. She held her breath, hoping for a miracle she knew wouldn’t come.

They stopped at a large door with many locks on it. While not loud, (Y/n) could hear cries and whimpers as the man leading them took out the locks and opened the door for them. There she could hear pleas and cries from various different people in different languages. Possibly cries of help it seems. (Y/n) felt her heart quivering as she forced herself to walk. All around her were humans locked up in cages, seemingly well-fed but looked terrible. Their eyes were wide open and their hair was tied up. She could see barely the eye bags that some of them were.

She noted that there weren’t any children there (which was a relief from her) or any elderly for that matter. Instead, they all seemed to be adults at most, with (Y/n) seemingly the youngest. Some eyes stared at her in pity, some were glaring at her. But one thing they all shared was the fact that they were… human.

These were… human prisoners.

(Y/n)’s breath grew shallower as she began to realize her situation. All of these people were forcibly taken away from their homes, and locked up like animals. They were nothing but animals to these aliens.

Was she going to die? What would they do with her? So many questions flooded her as she faced her new reality. She forced herself to look up at her captor with pleading eyes, but he said nothing as he continued to drag her further inside the darkened room. Her eyes darted towards a clanging sound as an empty cage stood before them. At that moment, (Y/n) began struggling once again, crying out with her face full of tears. She didn’t want to go in! She couldn’t!

However, all of her efforts were for nothing as the man only chuckled, throwing her carelessly inside. She curled herself up as he crouched down and locked it up himself. Both of them heard a noise and the Dictator stood up and ran towards the noise. The door was shut, and (Y/n) was left in the dark hearing nothing but the moans and pleas from the other humans. She lay uncomfortably in her cage and forced herself to sleep.

-.-

Somehow, (Y/n)’s eyes were wide open when she heard the door unlock from the other side. There it was, more Dictators rushing into the room and waking up the prisoners. She made herself sit up and awaited what was to come.

“Oi! Wakey wakey!” one of the Dictators barked, which startled her. “If you do not want to starve, you better get up!” She heard one of them kick the cages which caused a few yelps from one of the prisoners here. It was strange. She didn’t know they could speak her language. Albeit, the way he spoke felt as though he was slurring and his vowels didn’t sound completely right, but she could understand him somehow.

“Eh! So that is the new one. Ooh, she a beauty, is she not?” he said with a grin she could imagine. “A shame. It is usually the pretty ones that die first, would you not agree?” She heard his footsteps becoming louder as he continued to step closer to her. “Lucky you, human girl,” he said, and (Y/n) swore she could feel his unnatural eyes on her. “You get the first meal.” He crouched down and unlocked the cage to slip her food inside. “Don’t even think of escaping, human. You won’t get far.”

(Y/n) stared at the bowl of food in front of her. It seemed cold, like meshed up porridge without any flavor. It was strange how much her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. Carefully, she took the bowl and held it to her lips. She took a small sip. Tasteless, and the texture felt too mushy and gross. However considering her circumstances, it was better than nothing.

“You’re not screaming dear,” he said. (Y/n) eyed him cautiously, but she didn’t make another sound. “I’m guessing you already accepted your fate here?”

Not in a million years. However, she had to think calmly. She heard the stories before. If she wanted out, she couldn’t act irrationally. Those things wouldn’t think of letting them go even after begging or anything. Brute force was also not an option, considering how much she tried. They were too strong. She couldn’t give up though.

The alien in front of her let out a chuckle. “No answer, hm? You are interesting indeed. Either you are already broken and you know that there’s no escape, or you are secretly rebelling against us in your mind. Now if you care to tell me, which one is it? I will not accept your silence as an answer.”

“I…” she began before drifting off. It’s no use talking to him. Giving either answer would probably provoke him.

“Your voice! It is so pretty as well. A shame. If only I could have you to myself…” he began before a harsh command was given to him. He hissed angrily, whipping his head behind him and giving a reply that (Y/n) couldn’t catch. “I have to leave, but I will see you later, pretty human.” He stood up, dusted his knees, and reluctantly walked over to his commander. The door was shut and locked again, leaving (Y/n) to ponder to herself.

She never would’ve thought that these aliens would even bother to learn her language. Considering their intentions for the human race it seemed as if they didn’t even consider their lifeforms worth as much as their own. Perhaps it may be due to diplomatic reasons? Maybe as a way to properly communicate with the human race? She hadn’t had a clue, and she was unsure if she wanted to find out.

Besides, she had no idea where she was now. The ship should’ve left her hometown a couple of hours ago at least, and it would make sense that they would be approaching Dictator territory anyway. All she could do was wait.

A couple of hours passed, and (Y/n) woke up once again to the door opening. She didn’t remember when she fell asleep, but it didn’t matter to her. She could hear distant yells from the outside and a stampede as the aliens crowded inside the building. (Y/n) was unlucky enough to see the weird man that spoke her language approach her. He held a white glowing collar along with an antennae of some sort. She began panicking. They weren’t going to put that thing on her, were they?

“We are here,” he grumbled, holding out the collar. Suddenly, (Y/n)’s fighting spirit returned to her as she struggled against his grip. He grasped her arm with one hand while with the other slowly attempted to put the collar on her.

“No! You are not putting that thing on me!” she screamed. That had been her breaking point. “Let me go! Let me go!” The last thing she wanted was a reminder of who was in charge. With this, it would limit her chances of escaping.

He grinned, chuckling at her as if it was nothing but a game to him. “And you were doing so well too. I should’ve expected that the most behaved ones are the ones that lash out the most.” He yawned. “There is no point, dear.” He let out another chuckle as he forced her down so she was lying on the ground and he was sitting on her stomach. “Now, if you do not wish to piss me off, you will be a good little human and stop struggling.” She kept squirming around, shaking the man as he tried fastening the collar on her. His face contorted to an angry expression. “I said…” He dropped the collar and released her arm and harshly grasped onto her neck.

“ _Stop_.” The dead tone in his voice made (Y/n) shudder, and she began to cry out (or at least, the best she could considering her voice was cut off). “ _Good pet_.” With one hand on her forehead on the ground and the other picking up the collar, he quickly locked it in place. “Now, was that so hard?”

(Y/n) didn’t respond as the alien removed himself from her body. She forced herself up, no thanks to him she hurt all over. “Now get up, you’re coming with me.” The woman reluctantly followed her Dictator as the others followed suit. Through the dim hallways and passing other Dictators, she was led out of the vehicle and officially into Dictator territory. The place seemed a bit bleak, with the skies still gray, but she could tell they were better fed and their base was not as desolate as her old home.

She saw many humans just like her, collared up and walking behind a Dictator (possibly their master but she’s unsure). Some were in chains, some had cuffs to them, and a few she noticed had blindfolds over their eyes with a Dictator literally pulling them on a leash. She couldn’t stand the sight of her kind being treated like… animals. It was sick.

Well if there was anything that she learned, it was that the strong would always triumph. And humanity… just wasn’t strong enough.

“You are lucky,” the Dictator grumbled. “You are not cuffed up as well.” He didn’t look back at her, but she could tell that he was trying to… comfort her? How was that supposed to be comforting? “If it were anyone else, I would have cuffed and gagged you.” She shuddered at the thought.

He suddenly stopped, causing (Y/n) to slow her pace as well. It was a couple of paces, and then a simple word that came out of his lips.

“ _In'sech_ ,” a male alien voice replied. He looked over to the human woman and waited for another alien, slightly taller than the Dictator holding her appeared in front of them. The new alien inspected her for a moment, his eyes never taking off of her as he scanned her body, her clothing, her face, _everything_. “ _Emech biji-seki_ _, set?_ ” his voice was lower than her captor’s, and clearly emphasized the authority he had. (Y/n) glanced at her captor to notice his eyes restrict, his pupils slightly turning into lines. The captor nodded and pushed (Y/n) into what could be considered her new master.

From what she noticed, he was huge. Just like the others, he had a cold streak, with scaly skin white as a winter wasteland. His emerald eyes gleamed, although she couldn’t tell what for. The man inspected her slowly, watching her, observing her closely. He felt strangely lukewarm in his grip, despite being coldblooded things. His sharp nails slightly pierced her skin, as he tightened his hold, she winced.

“ _Emech coosi seki_ ,” he said quietly before pushing her behind him. Her previous captor nodded his head and left immediately, and her “master” turned to her. “ _In'sech_.” Without hesitation, he trudged on forward. (Y/n) considered fleeing, but she had a feeling that he had little patience for anything, especially humans, and she knew how fast his kind was. She nervously began to follow him, shuffling her feet against the ground. He didn’t even bother turning around when he ushered another word from his lips. “ _Sook_.” (Y/n) flinched and quieted her footsteps, not wanting to anger him further.

She was led into a small hut built of wood. He opened the door wide, allowing her to shuffle inside without having to touch it. She was surprised though. Why would he live in this rundown little space when she was sure there were more… homey places to these creatures he could stay? The alien abruptly turned his body before her and hardened his gaze. She gulped.

It wasn’t going to be a good day, she predicted.

He muttered something in his own language that she couldn’t comprehend. Not that she could bother catching anything they said. She didn’t understand anything. How would she even live if they couldn’t understand each other? She had to think up of something.

Despite that, it was hard when she could feel the killing intent coming from his presence. The alien was making it hard for her to even move.

“ _Come_ _,_ ” he commanded again before walking across the hut. She recognized the word and followed behind him. She stared at his back, still covered in the armor that they wore. (Y/n) guessed he was a high positioning officer, based on his authority and the way he carried himself. She lowered her head as she huddled behind him.

They passed an open hallway before stopping at an elevated piece of wood with small pills. He took a pill and handed it to her. She stared at it for a while. Was she supposed to swallow it? She hesitated, and took away the pill from his cold hands and opened her mouth. With one quick gulp, she ingested it.

“ _Good,_ ” he said, and for a second, she recognized what he said. The alien nodded his head and began to walk out of the room. With a simple command, (Y/n) forced herself to follow him back to the entrance.

He moved over to a cushioned seat at the side of the room and sat down. He then pointed his finger to the ground and commanded her again. (Y/n) wanted to refuse. Was he telling her to sit on the ground? She was used to rummaging through the streets, but she felt a sharp pain and a bubbling anger inside her. She knew she was being treated as nothing than a dog awaiting her orders, and it sickened her.

She didn’t move from her spot.

He glared again and repeated his word. “ _Sit._ ” She kept her posture as an act of defiance. She knew she could get herself killed but she held her dignity, despite the fact that most of it was lost to these monsters.

The alien slowly got up from his seat and pushed her to the ground. His face contorted to one of anger and she knew she was in for it.

“ _You’ve been listening to me little thing this whole time, and now you dare to disobey me?_ ” he spat, his words she somehow understood and immediately she regretted her decision. “ _You will have no dinner tonight. Be lucky I’m sparing you for now. If you dare go against me, then I will make you pay._ ” He left her speechless as he left the room. (Y/n)’s body shook hard as tears began to fall from her eyes. She would never forgive him, or any of his kind. They all deserve to suffer.

She will make sure of that.

-.-

The next days were filled with mundane tasks. (Y/n) was forced to carry any of his possessions as he went around the camp and oversaw the groups of aliens and their training exercises. She was susceptible to the other aliens’ demands for food, water, anything. Although it could’ve been worse (she could’ve been forced to work on the farms with the other slaves) she still felt herself dripping sweat as she ran around to get whatever they asked for. Her “master” didn’t react to her heavy breathing. He ignored her presence throughout the day. It was strange though. Ever since the incident he began to act as if she didn’t exist. While it wasn’t the greatest thing in the world, she at least felt as if a big weight was thrown off her chest.

She was holding on to another bottle of water (that they must’ve stole from the humans, she was certain about that) when she heard a familiar eerie voice cut through the crowd. “ _Captain!_ ” She recognized him and lowered her head hoping he wouldn’t see her. She could see her previous captor running towards her Dictator with a bunch of glowing devices in his hands. After their exchange, he ran back in her direction. She turned her head, only to hear a small chuckle coming from his lips as he passed by her.

(Y/n) continued as she heard another complaint. Immediately her feet began to sprint to the alien in question and she continued as she did.

She returned to the small hut along with her Dictator where she waited for the command to come inside. Once again, he didn’t call for her, and she would stay outside for the evening. (Y/n) sat down on the rocky surface and huffed. This wasn’t what she thought she would be doing in her life. Even though she rummaged around for scraps in her old home, she was free. The experience was exhilarating.

She heard the door open to reveal the Dictator. He glared at the human woman in question before uttering a simple word, one she knew all too well. (Y/n) slowly rose up and entered the hut with caution. She sat on the floor and waited for her food. She could feel her stomach gurgle softly. She grew hungry, not having food or water the whole day, as usual. She sighed as she lay on the floor, smelling something tasty.

He uttered out a word, and she immediately sat up straight, looking up at the Dictators sharp hands, holding a wooden bowl filled with something warm. He placed it down, bending his body down and letting the bowl slightly slide from his hands. It landed softly, all of the substance still inside. (Y/n) followed the meal with her eyes and finally she got to see what it was.

She sighed. Gruel again. Oh well, food is food. She took the bowl in her hands and began to drink it up. It tasted less bland than usual. Oh, did he add extra flavoring this time? She smiled as she continued to drink the substance. She didn’t notice the Dictator’s stoic expression soften a little bit as she gulped down the food. She wiped her face with her arm and set it down.

(Y/n) watched his hands as he picked up the bowl and take it with him back. He disappeared and she lay back on the floor. Her eyes focused on a speck of dust on the floor. It seemed to move away from her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again. Suddenly she felt the world close around her, and she closed her eyes waiting for him.

The moment the young commander returned from washing her bowl, he saw her lying on the floor. _“Little thing, get up,_ ” he ordered, only for nothing to happen. He felt his blood begin to heat up in anger. Is she disobeying him again? He stomped over to her, only to hear soft, even breaths coming from the little human. Was she… asleep?

“ _Wake up_ ,” he said, poking her with his nails. She didn’t stir. Her face only crumpled up as she let out a small moan. Strangely enough, her small noises didn’t annoy the man. He could feel himself cooling off. He stopped his poking and crouched down so he could observe her more closely. He gently lifted up a strand of her hair. Despite its seemingly fragile nature, it felt dirty and sticky in his fingers.

She hasn’t cleaned herself in a while, he thought to himself. In fact, it seemed like even before he saw her, she seemed dirty. Was this a product of hiding from them all this time? He didn’t understand.

He could never understand a human’s obsession with freedom. They seemed to be content in the streets with nothing, living on garbage and scraps to survive. It was hard rounding many of them up. Many cried to release them. He remembered one of his own pitying a human and released them, only for them to return to what they were doing before.

At least here, they had a purpose. They had a place to rest, and consistent food to eat. As long as they fall in line, nothing horrible would happen to them.

This particular one especially. He was aware of her previous endeavors, like the rest of them. She was quieter than the others he met, but he knew that she was scheming her escape. It puzzled him, and yet fascinated him. A human would sacrifice everything for the ability to decide for their own. To take control of their own life. Humans were foolish.

Suddenly he felt her shivering. She must be cold. Ah yes, he forgot that humans had a harder time adapting to colder temperatures. Unfortunately he couldn’t offer any warmth to her, but he had something for her. But…

“ _If you don’t get up, I will throw you outside again,_ ” he threatened her. The human seemed to force herself to open her eyes. “ _Get up. I do not like my things malfunctioning._ ” She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as she slowly rose to follow him. He watched her with quiet breaths as she fiddled with her fingers. He led her to another part of the hut, one where he slept. He eyed the covering that he spotted when he first moved in. “ _Stay_.” He took the covering and waved it, clearing out the dust it gathered, before handing it to her. She blinked at his action.

He blinked back, growing impatient. Slowly she wrapped the covering around her, her body completely disappearing underneath its soft material. He nodded his head and motioned her to come closer. He sat on the old mattress, its springs creaking as he puts his weight on it. He pointed to the floor. “ _You sleep here_ ,” he said. Immediately the human collapsed on the floor and looked up at him. It was the first he saw her and noticed her eyes. They were much different than his. They seemed softer, rounder, duller but more radiant at the same time. She blinked before shifting her gaze somewhere else.

The commander let out a sigh and told her not to move from that spot. He lay on the bed, turning away from the human woman. She didn’t seemed to shift around much before he could hear her short breaths lengthen back to the steady pattern he grew used to. As much as the commander wanted to check on her, he didn’t want her to think he was caring for her. After all, she was only an object in eyes. Nevertheless, her presence seemed to calm him. He slept soundly that night, the first time in what he considered to be years.

-.-

(Y/n) woke up with an aching feeling on her neck, which was a welcome change. Before she grew used to sleeping with a rocky surface underneath her, so being wrapped in a blanket was a welcome change for her. She couldn’t even remember the last time she felt as… comfortable as she was now. The blanket kept her from waking up cold and needing to shake herself out.

Up next to her was the sleeping Dictator she grew used to. He was snoozing peacefully, his breaths barely noticeable. She froze, waiting for him to do something. Nothing happened. He must’ve not noticed her waking up.

It was weird. Despite the pain on her neck she felt way more refreshed than before. She slowly crawled up and attempted to leave the room before she heard the bed creak. She gulped and tiptoed over to the open space. She was so close when—

“ _Stop_ ,” she heard a groggy voice call out sharply. Curses, she was so close too! She turned around and stared at the floor. She guessed she had to start her routine again. She waited his orders, letting out a sigh.

After hearing his body shift from the bed, (Y/n) heard thumps approaching her. “ _Stay_.” (Y/n) felt a lukewarm hand on her. He then began to move, his hand still on her shoulder, and she forced herself to keep up with his pace. He turned around to what she thought to be a bathroom. She looked at his free hand as he pointed to a tub. Wait… was he going to...?

It was first time she spoke, which seemed to surprise him. “Can… you look away?” she requested. Even though she knew he couldn’t understand him, she didn’t want him to see her… strip off her clothing. She was shivering as she held on to her filthy shirt and attempting to take it off.

He stopped her with a pat from the hand on her shoulder. It was different from the time he pushed her down. She looked up at him, daring to look at his face, and he turned his head away and left her to her own thoughts. She sighed and let her clothes fall to the floor. She then climbed into the dusty tub and waited.

The alien returned with a heavy bucket filled with water. He carried it over to the tub and slowly poured it in. It was warm which surprised her, and a little murky. The water was a darkish green color, filling up the tub. (Y/n) felt a tingling sensation as she relaxed in the bath. Her Dictator stood by and watched before kneeling down and placing both his hands on her shoulders once again. She noticed they were as warm as the water itself, and let herself relax a bit. She couldn’t let her guard down completely, in case he was thinking of drowning her.

Suddenly she felt fingers massage her scalp, cleaning out any of the dirt accumulated over the years. It slightly hurt feeling him untangle the strands of her hair, but he was strangely gentle with her. She froze as her “master” continued to wash her hair, using the water as her soap. He held her hair in his hands and began rubbing it around. She figured she could begin washing her body as he finished up with her hair, so she began washing out any dirt that was on her. It was surprisingly easy with the water somehow helping her out.

After a couple of moments of silence, she felt her hair lowered back into the water. Then she turned around to see the alien standing up and leaving the room. She let out a breath of relief and finished cleaning herself up.

She slowly rose from the tub, her body freezing due to the cold. When she entered his room again, she noticed new, clean clothes were waiting for her. She reached out to take them, even though she knew what they were. The plain green color, and the same emblem showing their colors, it was slave wear. She shivered, but she knew that she couldn’t use her old clothes again. (Y/n) sniffled. The moment she puts them on, she was admitting defeat. She was officially a prisoner of the Dictators. With a heavy heart, after drying herself off using the blanket from last night, she put on the clothes and exited the room.

When she saw him again in casual attire, (Y/n) bowed her head. It was strange seeing him in something other than his uniform. He must not be working today.

“ _You’re done_ ,” he stated, then pointing to a plate filled with food… that didn’t look like gruel. In fact, it looked more solid and delicious. It seemed fluffy and white, covered in some clear liquid. The Dictator motioned her to eat and she hesitantly took a piece with her hands and brought it to her lips. It smelled sweet. She then took a bite.

It’s sweet. A bit tangy, but sweet. The liquid tasted like something that reminded her of oranges, and the confection melted in her mouth. She breathed it in. Was he tricking her? There had to be a catch to this.

She looked up to the Dictator, whose head was tilted, and his eyes gazing at her. He didn’t show anything on his face as usual, but it seemed like he was waiting for her to finish. She slowly continued to eat the delicious breakfast made for her and licked her fingers when finished. She felt full for the first time in a while. Her appetite was satisfied, and a small smile formed on her face. She quickly caught it and glanced back at him.

His gaze softened at her, which only puzzled the woman even more. There had to be catch.

The alien slowly stood up and motioned her to follow him to the familiar couch. He held a few of the glowing devices she saw the other day and he sat on the couch. He pointed at the floor and (Y/n) followed his finger and sat down. Her palms were sweating as she heard him press the device, only for it to unfold and a message pop out of the air. She stared in awe as he focused his eyes on the text. He scrolled down the text, a blur of lines and pictures entering and leaving (Y/n)’s line of sight.

“ _Are you amused_?” he asked when he eyed her. (Y/n) flinched. She couldn’t say anything, not wanting to admit that she found the strange symbols fascinating. “ _Speak now, or else…_ ”

She fiddled her fingers. “It looks cool,” she admitted, her eyes glancing at the floor. She wanted to die.

He didn’t say anything else before continuing his work. So much for a day off for him.

The female could only look around in boredom. The last thing she wanted to do was give herself more attention to the alien in front of her. Perhaps now, since he was distracted, she could think up of ways to escape. Although the risk was high, and chances were slim, she figured that with a bit of patience she can find a way out of the camp and back to the wild world she grew used to. She looked around again, this time to find any weapons in plain sight. When finding none, she huffed. Of course he wouldn’t give her any ideas.

She didn’t want to wait. At least she was gaining his trust. Maybe one day she could use that to her advantage.

Meanwhile, the commander in question quickly shifted his gaze to the human female. She seemed to be plotting again. Perhaps his demise? Maybe not the best idea since he decided to reward her for once.

It was an experiment he was trying. He heard from others older than him saying that rewarding slaves further enforces obedience to their masters. Punishing them too much will break them, and they would be no longer useful. Obviously they advise him not to reward them too much, or they would get the idea that they’re equals. Keep their leash tight, but give them small treats. Eventually, they’ll learn their place in the universe.

It seemed to be working. She seemed to be calmer around him. Clearly she didn’t trust him yet, which made sense. He would never expect her to trust her life to him. She must be thinking of more escape plans, which amused him.

He considered letting her try to escape just to see how far she would get. Humans were predictable like that. It wouldn’t matter. When she would ultimately fail, he would do as he pleases with her. Best to wait to see what she would do.

The young alien continued to go over the reports he received. It was a nuisance, looking over the other troops he was in charge of. He scratched his head in frustration as he skimmed through what thought to be the tenth report today. The day was going by slowly he figured. Out of curiosity, he looked back at the human, who dozed off after a while.

“ _You’re so vulnerable, it’s laughable_ ,” he said softly, looking at the clothing she wore. His emblem, his country’s emblem on her strangely filled him with a little pride. He never thought a human wearing it would affect him, even a little. It also was laughable, thinking she could escape, now that she officially belonged to him.

He glanced at one of the devices. It glowed a different color, signaling the document he yet to read. He closed the current report and opened it up. There was all the details he knew of the human he purchased, from her official birth documents to little spotty details of her family history. It seemed as if she was from one of the undocumented family lines. No wonder. Her birth certificate itself seemed spotty (not to mention the primitive way the records were handled) and there was nothing that signified her existence.

How long has she been living out there in the wild? How long without any sort of foundation? The notion surprised him.

Judging by the way she acts, she must’ve been raised as a feral since birth. He glanced back at the sleeping female. That human had a rough life.

He stopped himself. Why would he pity such a pathetic creature? They were all savages, nothing but animals needing to be tamed. If anything, she should be grateful he’s letting her stay inside. The thoughts swirled around him, and he grew dizzy at the thought. He could feel his body heat rise as his hands were slightly steaming. He had to calm himself. Letting himself go like this is unbecoming of him. He has to think calmly. The human was awakening something in him that he didn’t like.

She was nothing to him.

(Y/n) woke up to the shifting of the couch. She looked up at the alien keeping her captive as he placed one of the devices back on the wooden table. He didn’t say a word as he disappeared into his room. She slowly stood up and carefully paced back and forth the room. She figured there may be weapons in the little sorry excuse of a kitchen. She went in the opposite direction of the man to take a look at her surroundings. Slowly she began to open up the cupboards and the drawers, filled with various unused utensils and knives. She figured that he didn’t know how to use them. She took note of where everything was, especially the kitchen knives stored away in the farthest drawers.

As much as she thought of using the knives now, it would be pointless since she was certain that there were others that could trap her and bring her back to square one. (Y/n) could only nod her head and mentally keep track of everything.

When she heard his familiar footsteps, she tiptoed out and returned to her spot on the floor near the couch. She spotted the alien male eye her suspiciously, but she kept herself calm. If he were to question her, it wouldn’t matter since he couldn’t understand her.

He went through the kitchen and rummaged through everything. Then he returned to her, holding another pill in his hand, along with a glass of water in his other hand. “ _Drink_ ,” he said calmly, and (Y/n) drank. There, she could once again vaguely understand his commands. The Dictator nodded as he gave her the water and she took tentative sips.

“ _Come_ ,” he said softly, before returning to the room. (Y/n) gulped but followed him regardless. He led her back to his bedroom. He then held out a hand, and she kept still as he went to the familiar mattress and rummaged underneath it. He pulled out a chain collar with a glowing jewel in front of it.

As soon as (Y/n) saw the collar, she could feel herself breathe harder. No, anything but that. She already felt humiliated with the clothing, but another collar was the final straw. She was ready to run, and her common sense was lost. As soon as he turned around, she ran away from her captor, heading straight to the kitchen. She hastily made her way to the door when she heard angry shouts two rooms behind her.

She ran past the other Dictators, the other machinery, everything. Her surroundings were nothing but a blur of white and green, and she forced her legs to run faster than she could ever run. She leaped over the rocks and stepped over the leaves. Dozens of alien voices were yelling after her, and she could hear footsteps running after her. But most importantly, she could recognize her Dictator from the sea of voices as he kept yelling at her. They were curses and punishments, but she didn’t care. If she would die free, she would rather die free.

(Y/n) didn’t even notice the root underneath her. One more yell and she tripped.

She was floating, flying, and she never knew it. She looked ahead of her too see a tree in her direction. She braced herself for impact when she felt arms wrap around her. The weight pulled her down, and her vision went black. All she could hear were yells in the background, and a soft one. But she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

He woke up with a fright. He felt a small scrape on his arm. It was lucky it was a small bruise and a headache. The alien forced himself up as he spotted his human, most likely beaten for the escape attempt. He saw her covered in bruises, most likely from the lashes. The alien noticed her breaths were shallow, and her body began to shake heavily. It made sense. After all, she betrayed him.

She’s probably expecting him to kill her.

Of course, she didn’t know he wouldn’t do that. As much as he would enjoy crushing her, it would be unproductive. He expected her to escape a couple of times anyway. It broke him a bit that she decided to do it after he treated her so nicely for being obedient to him for a week. Oh well, sometimes they had to pay for the consequences.

“ _Kneel_ ,” he said softly, and she did as she was told. He slowly rolled from his bed, and with a throbbing headache, he grabbed the collar and approached her. When the commander was near her, he grasped her arm and forced her up, making her stay still as he unfastened the previous one she wore. He then wrapped the collar around her neck. The jewel softly glowed in the dark as he fastened it up. “ _Now speak_ ,” he ordered her, but no words came out.

He eyed her, raising his eyebrow. His patience was running thin. “ _Are we going to have a repeat of what happened earlier?_ ” he asked her, and the human girl sniffled.

“All of you should die,” she said softly, the jewel glowing brighter at her words. Immediately he understood her, and the sentiment only made him angrier. However, she did what he wanted, so he calmed himself down. He would not stoop down to a savage like her.

“ _You should be grateful that I’m offering you another chance. Most would die after blatantly disobeying a high officer. You should not anger me any further_.” He huffed. “ _And don’t think of any way to escape. That collar is personalized specifically for you. It will let me know what you’re saying, so don’t even bother talking back to me. It’ll let me know where you are, where you’ll be, and there’s no way of taking it off._ ”

She fell to the floor from his words, perhaps confused, but he knew she understood the overlying message. She should give up escaping. Another sniffle came from the female, and suddenly her body shook even harder.

“Am I… going to die?” she asked softly.

“ _As long as you’re useful, you won’t_.”

He noticed liquid leaking from her eyes. Suddenly he stepped closer to her in fascination of this. He has seen humans wailing from the top of their lungs as the same liquid fell from their face, but it was the first he’s seen it fall so quietly.

She turned around, probably not wanting him to see her face. It irked him suddenly, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t do anything about it anyway. “ _When you’re finished, sleep,_ ” he said quietly. “ _You’re no longer allowed outside. I cannot trust that you will not run again._ ” He returned to his bed and snapped his large fingers, pointing down on the floor.

The alien watched as she dragged her feet across the floor over to her spot. She huffed slowly as she sat down with the slightly wet blanket in hand and fell to the floor. He stared at her covered form curling into a ball before loosening up. As the commander turned back around, he let out a small sigh.

He made a promise to himself to never let her out of his supervision.

-.-

(Y/n)’s feet scurried across the field, in her hands were containers filled with liquid she couldn’t see. As soon as she returned to the training grounds where the other soldiers were she fell to the ground, catching her breath. She heard her Dictator issue out a command, and the other aliens sighed and headed towards her. Luckily they seemed to ignore her existence, which made her feel relieved as she stared at the ground. It was the first time she noticed that they didn’t wear any type of protection for their feet.

“ _Up_ ,” her Dictator sneered. She brought her hands to the ground and attempted to push herself upwards, only to nearly collapse. She winced in pain. The bruises from the lashes didn’t heal properly, and she still felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. She felt a cool hand yank her up so she was standing to face him. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut.

“ _Do you still hurt?_ ” he asked suddenly, slightly throwing her off guard. (Y/n) was tempted to stare at the alien male’s face, her eyes widening. Why would he be concerned about her? Wasn’t he heartless towards her, and her kind?

She shook her head, but her body seemed to disagree. She felt her shoulder being slightly pushed and winced again as another shot of pain pierced through her. This was pathetic. She knew she couldn’t stay here. But she never would’ve thought she would be this weak from a simple lashing when she survived for so long on the streets.

His hand lingered on her shoulder, but no longer applied any pressure on it. Then he stood up and with a wave of his hand dismissed the other aliens. He then ushered his command to follow her and she did, not wanting to anger him. She felt her cool collar, the jewel glowing a pulsing dim red.

He led her to a seemingly isolated place with a fallen log and a wilting tree for shade. The alien made her sit on the log as he crouched down so he could face her. “ _Look at me_ ,” he said with a sigh. (Y/n) slowly shifted her attention from the ground so he could see his face. She forgot what he looked like despite being around him all the time, and it shocked her to notice that his eyes seemed different.

To most of the Dictators she’s seen, although they have beautiful eyes, they always seem to have a cold gleam to it. Eyes were the windows of the soul, so it made sense. His were different. His eyes were shining like jewelry, and yet the green reminded her of a grassy field, one that was described by her grandmother a long time ago. They shimmered with a hint of worry, and it frightened her a lot.

“ _Your wounds are not healed_ ,” he stated nonchalantly. “ _Did you bring one of those containers with you?_ ” She shook her head, and he let out another sigh. “ _Stay here_ ,” he said before taking off back to the fields. (Y/n) looked up at the bleak sky. This seemed like a perfect time to escape. The opportunity just presented itself right there! However, she was still hurting, and she wasn’t in best condition. At best, she would probably be only a short distance before he would notice. If she did anything like that again, she would probably die.

Besides, there was still the stupid collar she had to worry about.

The alien returned with a container filled with the murky water and lathered it in his hands. “ _Turn around_ ,” he told her, pouring some of the warm liquid in his hands. She did as he was told and he began to lather the water onto her back and shoulders. She stayed still, not wanting to get on his bad side. She felt a tingle in her spine, but she decided to ignore it.

It was strange, feeling his cool hands slide up and down her body. His nails lightly scratched her as the warm water slightly burned her skin. When he was finished, she turned around to face him, still crouching down at him. He stared at her and took one of her hands in his.

“ _This won’t heal you, but it’ll reduce your pain,_ ” he told her, rubbing circles gently on the back of her hand. “ _You’ll take a break for now_ ,” he continued. “ _You won’t need to work until you are back in shape again. I have no use for broken slaves._ ”

They returned to the hut. (Y/n) stood still at the entrance while her Dictator sat on the couch and told her to sit. She hopped over to her usual seat on the floor when he stopped her.

“ _No, you sit here_.” He pointed at the couch.

(Y/n) attempted to protest, but before words could come out of her mouth, he already yanked her to the spot next to him. She wanted to say something, anything. It was strange to her, and for the first time since she came she wanted to actually sit on the ground. This was an unexpected move. She didn’t want any more to happen.

“ _Speak_ ,” he said, and she gulped.

“Um, isn’t this a little bit… inappropriate?” she asked softly, twiddling her fingers as her eyes focused on her lap. “I thought that… slaves can’t sit with their…” She trailed off, not wanting to say anything anymore. Admitting he was her master she would never do.

“ _You stupid human thing_ ,” he replied, (Y/n) clenching her fist. “ _If I tell you to sit, you sit. I decide what is proper for you_.”

“I’m not stupid,” she muttered to herself, causing him to chuckle. She stopped and glanced at him, a faint smile on his normally unexpressive face. He looked slightly more relaxed, which only confused her even more.

“ _You will stay here for the next two days, resting. While I work, I will assign someone to watch over you, so don’t get any ideas._ ” He returned her shifting glances. “ _For now, rest._ ” He seemed to be a bit softer on her. It confused her so much, she didn’t know how to respond.

(Y/n) felt like suffocating. Somehow, everything was becoming twisted and she didn’t know what she was doing. Her Dictator was acting strangely too, as if he sympathized with her and wasn’t treating her like she was bottom of the barrel. It made no sense. There was no reason to do this; for as far as she knew Dictators would never treat humans as if they were more than rats, or laborers if they were lucky. It was strange.

Maybe she shouldn’t ponder on it anymore. If thinking about it too much was only going to confuse her, she would rather not. She’d rather just close her eyes, and let herself fall asleep…

It was the first time he realized how fragile humans can be. He didn’t really think about it, but she seemed to always be tired of something. Her legs must be sore from all the running she had to do. Her bruises were not healed, he noticed when he was applying the ointment on her. Luckily her skin managed to smooth a little bit, so there wouldn’t be that much scarring when she was finished.

Humans are fragile. It was the reason why most civilizations thought they weren’t useful. Obviously his kind thought otherwise, since they also have good durability. However, if punished like one of them, they could die. The thought of that somehow pained him. As he stared at this human female right beside him, the thought of her dying suddenly became… unimaginable. He would never tell her this though. It would probably scare her.

He noticed the human mindset when it came to him and his “kind”. They all seemed hostile towards them, but they were also terrified of them. That fear (possibly of dying) is what causes them to stay in line. As long as they crush their hope of freedom, they would obey. This human girl seemed to be no different. As long as he killed that spark… then she would be all his.

The human girl was so intriguing. With that spark, he had no idea of what she could do. He knew that she was only following orders to gain his trust, as she did the last time she escaped. It rather disappointed him knowing that she wouldn’t submit. It annoyed him that she wouldn’t acknowledge that she was his.

Her will is his.

He noticed her shift in her sleep, signaling him that she would wake up soon. He sighed. She only slept for around half an hour, and it only increased his annoyance. Best not to look at her. She was good at that at least.

Her eyes… they were different than any other human he’d ever seen. They were a bright color, yet dull in appearance. Almost as if she was split in her emotions. They were hopeful, yet hopeless, optimistic, yet defeated… it was the most complicated expression from her face he’s seen. Her fear and defiance.

The alien ordered her to look up at him, and he saw her face again pull that expression. It excited him. The thought of that spark coming alive in her strangely excited him, and he didn’t know why.

He didn’t know why, but he wanted to flare that spark even more.

Perhaps after she heals first.

He led the human female over to the couch once more. “ _You stay here. I will get you your food. If you even think of moving, there is no telling on what I’ll do to you, understand?_ ” He didn’t wait for a response as he headed to the kitchen and made some porridge. He let out a sigh as he glanced back at the human waiting for him.

She seemed to be even quieter than she was before. She stared at the floor, her legs swinging back and forth. The sight of it caused him to smile unexpectedly. He blinked a couple of times, catching himself and returning to his blank expression. His thoughts suddenly shifted. Somehow, he thought of the strange creature as… cute.

She sneezed.

Maybe he was wrong.

The alien came out of the kitchen bringing her food. He carefully handed the bowl and she held it gently in her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes showing a shyness to her. She turned to her food and he caught her slightly wincing.

 _It’s not mush,_ he thought to himself as she took the bowl to her lips and gulped her breakfast down. Her face morphed to one of surprised and she continued to drink up. He made sure to add a bit more flavor than usual, not expecting the reward to be so… rewarding. Her expressions kept changing gulp after gulp, becoming brighter and brighter in his eyes. He couldn’t help but watch her as she continued her breakfast until she was finished. She let the bowl fall to her lap, and he reached out his hand to take it from her.

She flinched at the sight of it.

He retracted it for a second, before taking the bowl from her hands. “ _Stay there. I’ll come back_.” He quickly left the room, leaving her to her devices.

The upcoming days were just like these. He could see her recovering slowly, and she seemed to show no signs of escaping, for now. He kept an eye on her, keeping her at his side at all times. Once she showed no signs of weakness in her legs, she was dragged around the training fields with him. However, this time he grew paranoid over letting her go alone to get any supplies, so any time she was to go prepare the drinks, he would order someone to accompany her.

This was all just precaution though. She wouldn’t do anything stupid like that again, correct?

Even so, as the days go on, he noticed her behavior changing. She became a bit more hostile towards him, but it was clear she was slightly letting her guard down. This may be due to him of course, he acknowledged that he began treating her less coldly. She still had to do what he says, however, he gave her less to do. He upgraded her meals; they were now solid. She became stronger compared to when they first met. Color returned to her ashy skin, and her eye bags were clearing up due to his orders to sleep at a certain time.

He became used to the constant stares as his treatment began shifting towards her. She didn’t voice much of her questions, but he knew what she was thinking. The jewel on her collar would glow suddenly and a burst of her strange feelings would reveal themselves to him.

She swallowed one of the pills he handed her again. “ _Why do you not speak_?” he asked her as she began drinking the water.

“Do I have the right to?” she sneered at him before going back to playing with her hands.

“ _I give you permission to speak_ ,” he responded blankly.

She said nothing afterwards.

-.-

(Y/n) groaned as she twisted her body around. She could feel herself heating up. Her breaths turned lighter and quicker. She needed water, and quickly. The nights were getting colder and she grew more uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. She needed to get up. Wake up!

Her body struggled to stand, and she nearly collapsed, her feet were thumping on the ground as her arms swayed side to side. She staggered.

She could hear her Dictator move within the bedsheets before a soft groan was heard. He called out for her and she stiffened.

Then, she fell onto the floor. Silent tears fell out of her.

She heard shuffling from behind her. It was him wasn’t it? Will he be angry? Will he think she’s trying to escape again? Maybe if she explained that she was getting something to drink, her punishment will be lighter.

“ _Pet_ ,” he said softly. “ _What are you doing_?” She turned around to see a shadow rising from the mattress, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. His voice was raspy and harsh. She gulped.

“I was… thirsty. I wanted to get some water.” She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She heard more shuffling from the bed, followed by quiet footsteps approaching her. “I um, couldn’t see, so I fell.”

He crouched down to her form and extended a hand. “ _You should tell me if you are in need of something_ ,” he told her. ” _I’ll let you get away with it this time, since you didn’t know_.” He made her stand up abruptly, which caused her head to ache. She felt her forehead get warmer, before suddenly cooling down by his touch. She felt his large scaly hand feel her head.

“ _You are unnaturally hot,_ ” he said softly. “ _Normally, humans maintain a certain body temperature, but this is not normal._ ”

She gulped and asked him rather boldly, “You keep track of my body temperature?”

She saw his shadow move its head. “ _Yes, in order to ensure that humans do their work properly, we have to maintain their health._ ” She could barely understand him now, her visions was turning darker than usual. ” _Pet, you’re not feeling well,_ ” his words meant nothing, but she felt something cool underneath her legs and then suddenly, she was no longer planted to the ground. She felt her body shift as he gently placed her on the mattress.

“Wait,” she said softly… “Put me back down.” She struggled to sit up. “I can’t sleep up here.” The alien ignored her pleas as he silently dragged his feet across the room.

“ _Stay in bed, pet_ ,” he commanded with a sigh. He left the room leaving (Y/n) to her thoughts.

Her Dictator was only growing weirder and weirder in her mind. She needed to keep track of his changes in behavior, only they were getting stranger. It was as if he was growing to care for her or something.

She didn’t like the unfamiliarity of it all. She needed something she knew.

He returned with a mug filled with a warm liquid. “ _Drink_ ,” he ordered quietly as he handed her the mug. She slowly reached out her hand and tentatively took a sip. It was fragrant and a bit sweet, not too much for her to handle. She slowly drank the entire thing, still glancing up at the alien every now and then. When she finished, she held out the mug, the warm texture leaving her skin. She missed that warmth.

He nodded and went away. He probably planned on washing the glass.

(Y/n) slowly turned her body around so she could carefully return her body to the ground when the alien returned. He asked her what she was doing when she froze.

“ _I told you to stay_ ,” he grumbled as he made his way to the mattress with her still on the bed. She attempted still to return to her spot on the floor when she felt a lukewarm hand on her arm, pulling her back as she was lying down. He was on top of her. His body surrounded her, and his eyes glare pierced through her skull. He growled softly at her. She didn’t know whether or not to look away.

“ _Stay_ ,” he said one more time as he adjusted her so she was properly lying on the bed. He was next to her, lying with her. He brought his hand to her forehead. “ _You’re still hot_ ,” he said before turning his body around. (Y/n) could only stare at his back, the dim light only letting her see partial marks on his skin. “ _Now, sleep. I don’t want to deal with your symptoms if they get any worse. The sooner you’re better, the better it’ll be for both of us._ ”

She allowed her eyelids to drop, and she fell in and out of consciousness.

_She woke up to a strange voice humming a familiar lullaby. She couldn’t recognize what it was, or who was humming to her. She couldn’t even completely open her eyes. The only thing she could do was stay still and feel the warmth emitted from this person._

_“(Y/n),” the voice said softly. “(Y/n), no matter what happens, I love you. No matter how alone you feel, just remember…”_

_I will always be with you._

“ _Pet_ ,” she recognized him as his hand gently shook her hand. “ _Get up. You’ve slept for a couple of extra hours. You need to eat_.” Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She didn’t feel as weak as before, although her head was still spinning. She let herself slump against the wall as she turned to the Dictator in front of her, sitting on the edge of the bed. “ _You need to eat_ ,” he said sternly as he slowly took the bowl on the floor and brought it close to her.

Ah, porridge again.

(Y/n) ate up, regaining her strength. The taste was bland in her mouth, but it didn’t matter to her anymore. She began to fill herself up as much as possible, focusing on getting better instead. As far as she knew, she needed the strength to live. She couldn’t give up hope now.

When the young woman was finished, she weakly held out the bowl to him, and he took it. He sighed and let his head touch hers. In contrast to his usual cold demeanor, his forehead felt incredibly warm, or at least, less cold than what she was used to.

“ _Can you stand?”_ he asked her. She then attempted to lift herself off of the blankets, her arms shaking from the weight she had to carry. Her body was incredibly weak, and she hated herself to becoming this vulnerable. Even when she lived on the streets, she was careful with her health because she knew that once she got sick, she would die.

Being around him made her weak. Made her vulnerable. She knew that, but she still refused to let it define her. She found her sorry state pathetic.

She collapsed back on the bed, wincing; tears she didn’t even notice flowed out of her eyes. He noticed this immediately and held out a hand. Out of confusion and fear, she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t even get away. She couldn’t even plea with him.

So she found it strange when she felt something cool touch her face. She opened her eyes again and felt him catch her teardrops. She was already slightly disturbed by his abnormal behavior, but when she looked up, his expression was unreadable.

“ _I’ve… seen humans leak out of their eyes before. But, I never seen it up close…_ ” He slowly removed his hand away from her and brought it close to his. He stares at the single teardrop with not a hint of expression. (Y/n) couldn’t help but continue to watch, tears no longer falling. Her heartbeat slowed down a bit.

He lowered his hand. “ _Do you… usually leak_?” he asked her.

“I… I haven’t cried in a while,” she admitted with a weak voice. It snapped him back to reality it seemed, and he was back to his attentive ways. He nodded and removed the blankets off of her. Her eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arm underneath her legs, and the other behind her back, and picked her up. She yelped in fright. “Um, where are we going?” she asked him.

“ _I’m taking you to the fireplace_ ,” he replied. “ _I need to keep an eye on you while I work._ ”

“You took the day off?” she asked.

He shook his head. “ _Have you not heard me, pet?_ ” He then carried her in his arms and moved her away from the bed. (Y/n) leaned into him, afraid from falling from his grip as he continued walking towards the cushions and setting her down.

The scene is familiar. He was right next to her, reading his devices while she was stuck leaning on his shoulder as she lulled herself to sleep. At least this time it wasn’t as hard since her sickness kept her drowsy.

He continued acting gently with her, keeping his focus on her on top of all the work he had to do. He continued monitoring her state and providing her meals, and she was surprised at his behavior. He was… acting nicer than before. It felt… amazing.

Somehow, despite the sickness, she felt invigorated. He was getting soft on her. She could use it to her advantage.

It was then she decided. As soon as she got better, she could exploit his behavior even further, even if it made her uncomfortable. And then, when he least expects it…

She could attempt once again.

-.-

“Come,” she heard the alien say. At this point, she grew used to some of the words he would say to her that she ingrained it to her brain. Certain phrases she knew by heart, without needing the pill. However, he would continue to give it, for reasons unknown to her. She remember overhearing that she would only take it for the first few weeks.

It’s been a couple of months.

Now, why would she stay with him for even a couple of months?

She told herself to remain patient. The last time she tried running away, she was too hasty. She had to take time. The more trust her captor has towards her, the easier it would be to gain certain freedoms, and the easier it would be to run away.

He didn’t do anything harsh after those days she was sick. Her workload was still pretty low compared to the other humans in the camp. She had been provided better meals, she was clearly being taken care of. Some of the other aliens would stop to stare at her and how well she was treated by their commander. She could hear the complaints towards him, but she didn’t say a word.

A quiet slave is a good slave to these creatures.

Besides, by the way he was acting, he seemed to warming up to her in a sense. Every day she was greeted with a “good morning” and a “breakfast is ready” kind of thing. She would come to see that her meals were no longer on the floor. They weren’t even mush like before.

She looked down at her food all the time and see that it was a bunch of… strange looking plants and meat (the meat itself looked a bit gray, but (Y/n) figured that it was probably from his planet, not that she could complain anyway in fear of offending him). It almost seemed normal to him at this point.

(Y/n) would eat alongside the Dictator sometimes, which made her uneasy but he always tried to assure her that he wouldn’t do anything rash. It didn’t really help her relax, but she learned to act less tense around him.

Another strange thing she noticed was that she no longer had the “luxury” to have her own sleeping space. When she was forced to sleep outside she bargained that it would be easier plotting her escape, and then she justified sleeping on the floor right next to his mattress. Now, even if she suggested moving the cushions to his bedroom every night for her to sleep in, he wouldn’t relent on making her sleep on the bed instead while he slept on the ground.

Thank goodness he didn’t entertain the thought of sleeping with him on the bed but she didn’t even want to bring that up. The moment that he considered it would be the end of her sleeping alone, which to her would mean staying up all night trying to go to bed.

Although perhaps the most unnerving moments were when she would be asked questions about her life before she was held in captivity.

“ _Pet_ ,” he called out to her. He would be sitting on the cushions with (Y/n) right beside him. She compressed her body in a way that she wasn’t touching him. He looked annoyed at her sitting position but didn’t say much about it. She looked at his chest before he continued. “ _Tell me about your old life_.”

She could feel herself scrunching up. She didn’t like thinking about her life before as something she left. They took it away by force. She took in a deep breath, shifting her gaze between him and the ground. She fiddled with her fingers. As much as she wanted to keep silent, she didn’t want him to hurt her. So with one last breath, she began to tell him little pieces about her life.

She noticed that he listened intently as she told her about the little details, about her scattered family, about the times she had to scout about for food, about the times she resorted to stealing from Dictator places and hiding away from the executive forces. She looked at her captor from time to time, a little confused of his changing expressions, but she continued on anyway. He asked her many questions considering her lifestyle, about where she slept, what she would steal, among other things.

“Oh, um, normally humans would steal clothing, blankets, sometimes loose change that may be lying around,” she replied. She held her tongue when it came to further illegal things that she did among humans, and other things she witnessed. She could feel her warmth being encompassed by his cold figure as he removed any space she had on the cushion.

Getting away any further would mean sitting on the floor, so she continued.

At the end of her rambles, she felt something leaning on her. She didn’t bother looking up, as she could feel his eyes on her. He let out a sigh.

“ _It’ll be different this time, I promise you_ ,” he said as he extended a hand. She squirmed a little bit as he reached out for her and ruffled her hair. What was that all about?

He stood up and walked towards one of the glowing devices on the table. After clicking on it and reading the contents, he sighed and motioned her to come along with him. He exited the building with her following behind him. She figured they were returning to training grounds.

(Y/n) followed behind her captor, keeping herself at a couple paces back from him. As much as he protested before (as he wanted her to be right next to him so he could keep an eye on her), she reassured him that she would always be found with the tracking device on her collar. (Now, if only she could find a way to remove it from her neck. It wouldn’t be easy.)

She figured it had to do with one of the cards he kept in one of the pockets of his uniform.

When they arrived at the camp, she noted that their faces grew drearier. She looked over at her Dictator, who didn’t notice her look in her eyes.

“Okay, troops. We will have to move out soon,” he said, which caused her eyes to open up wider. They were moving? When she turned back to the crowd, she saw their dreary faces distort to those of worry. Their usual beady eyes turned ever so duller as their mouths frowned. Some licked their lips while others looked to the ground.

Her Dictator cleared his throat, and their conversations ceased. “This is to be expected,” he said softly. “Remember that we’re at war. We cannot risk anything. _Those bastard [Sorenians]…_ ” he mumbled under his breath. She didn’t bother asking what he was talking about.

While she couldn’t understand most of his announcements, she knew that her chance of escaping was shrinking. She figured that they would stay in this location for at least a couple of more weeks before they had to go somewhere else. Maybe headquarters? She never bothered figuring out their base.

She began squirming around, not realizing that her captor was watching her movements every so often. When she felt his hands on her shoulder, she jumped. He gave out the order, and they began doing their laps.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Um… where will we move?” she asked softly. She didn’t want the others to hear her voice. Luckily, it seems that they didn’t, they didn’t bat an eye.

He didn’t answer her. She tilted her head. Her time was almost up.

He replied with no expression on his face, which surprised the human woman. “Out.” Only one word, and it confirmed her suspicions. It was her last chance before she was away from familiar ground for good.

She had to start packing.

He glanced back at the human female quietly as she began to impatiently tap her foot. Her hands were squirming at her sides, and she shifted her gaze in different directions. She must be nervous, he concluded. “You won’t have to worry about anyone hurting you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he added. “I’ll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening.”

She nodded her head, followed by a small “yes”, which only frustrated him further. She was clearly on edge, perhaps from the sudden announcement. Of course he was used to switching locations (as he and his troops must be ready for anything at any moment, and they constantly had to adapt to new situations thanks to their… _enemies_ that he didn’t even want to acknowledge) but she, she wasn’t.

She was still getting used to the training grounds.

Or could it be… that she _still_ was itching to go back on the streets? To be where all the other humans reside in, gathering food from dumps on the street, living in poverty, running away from their rulers? Why, why, _why_ would she ever want to return to a life like that?

Although he was sure she didn’t have any more thoughts of escape after that incident, the fact that she was still homesick agitated him, even though… it shouldn’t even bother him.

Why was he this irritated over whether the human feels at home with him or not?

But then again, he had been treating her more gently. He’d been providing for her, healing her when she was sick. She no longer was allowed to sleep on the floor. He would _never_ let her sleep on something so dirty. He let her sit on the cushions, and eat his food. Wasn’t he accommodating enough?

He already had a picture of how her life was before. Humans lived like rats in the sewers. They tended to be unseen, unheard, taking anything they could get their hands on to survive. The only difference was that they were on their own most of the time. As far as he knew, she was alone. If she got sick, it would be the end for her.

There, his little human stood, watching the others as she kept herself at a distance, again. Her small body reminded him how weak she was compared to him and his army. She wouldn’t stand a chance against them. He took a sidestep towards her and held onto her shoulder.

She wouldn’t be running away from him. At least, not when they move. Not this time.

He felt her shiver, if only for a moment, before she stood still. Her breathing was slow and steady. And for a moment, it was tranquil. He inched quietly closer to her, keeping her body at a standstill as his cool temperature reached her. He huffed as she began shivering again especially at her side, but he didn’t stop until they touched. He noticed some of his underlings eye him with a confused expression, only to be met with his glare. They were not to question his actions. He was above him; they must bow to his authority.

There they stayed in silence, with the human taking slow breaths that grew unsteady until they were nearly pants. “ _You seem unwell_ ,” he said to her quietly as she continued to pant beside him. She must be cold, and he didn’t blame her. ” _I hate to do this, but you are dismissed_.”

She looked up at him in question. He continued. ” _I will send someone after you shortly. Just go back, and prepare a fire. I will join you after._ ” He waved her off and continued to watch his troops. She didn’t even flinch as she ran off to the small hut she had grown accustomed to. He watched as she ran away from him, the urge to follow her consuming his mind.

He needed to control himself. Everything was going as planned, there was just a couple of slipups in the way.

He needed to breathe. Even if they were called out into the heat of the battle, he could handle it. Moving to a new location would be safer. Staying here wouldn’t.

He knew what happened. Their location had been compromised. Obviously it meant that their enemies would make it in a matter of days, especially with the technology that they had. Clearly they’ve been making improvements on tracking them.

They needed to cloak themselves, and regroup.

The young commander turned back to the hut, realizing what this would mean for the little human female that he kept. She would have to come along with him. She would be caught in all of this, and there was nothing he could do.

If she got caught in the crossfire… he, he couldn’t even imagine it.

At this point, he came to terms as to what that human meant to him. Her curious eyes, her beautiful hair. She was resilient in mind, and good at hiding it. She seemed to act like the other slaves but she stood apart from them.

While he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t help but admit that he grew fond of the little human that he kept. And he would do anything to keep her alive.

He checked his tracking device, revealing that she was still in the cabin. It calmed him down for a bit, and he returned to his training.

The alien quickly finished up their exercises, his temperature rising when it came to her. He already checked his tracker which showed that she was still at the hut. However it didn’t stop him from thinking something was off. He sent someone to watch over her a couple of minutes ago, but he didn’t hear any news from him. The particular soldier he sent was one of his best men, and his anxiety began to grow. Why didn’t he hear anything from her? Where was she?

His feelings that were already pent up as it is were flaring inside of him. He was feeling chest pains that he shouldn’t feel, and his worry was skyrocketing. _Calm down_ , he had to reassure himself when he heard something from the communication device he carried in his pocket. “ _Sir_ ,” he heard a voice. “ _It’s about the human. I don’t see her anywhere inside._ ”

“ _What do you mean not inside_?” His fists were clenched at this point and his teeth were grinding against each other. He could feel blood dripping from his palms. “ _Stay there, I will come and see for myself_.” He held out a hand to his troops and began taking off to the little hut they resided in. No, she couldn’t have escaped. The collar was foolproof, he made sure that it was impossible for her to take it off. The only way she could’ve… no… it couldn’t be…

As soon as he reached it, he spotted the officer and slapped him. He fell to the ground and winced in pain. It didn’t matter to him. He only needed confirmation that she was gone. With that in mind, he kicked the door open, the already broken doorknob falling off the wood. It fell with a large clang. It swung open with a bang, the hinges already broken leaving the piece of wood cracking against the wall.

Everything seemed to be normal. Too normal. The cushions were already clean, the table was made and the fireplace dusted. He ignored the neat scenery and checked every room. Kitchen no longer had any lingering food in it, the leftovers were taken somehow. He then checked the bedroom.

Their room. Their space.

 _Every single trace of her was gone_.

Her towel was hung he let her used was neatly hung on the rail. The bath smelled clean, of the bathwater he used to wash her with on the first couple of days. Her smell lingered. He remembered that scent and kept it in his memory. Now it only haunted him.

The blanket she used was neatly folded on the mattress, with her collar and the glowing red jewel on top of it. He inspected it and noticed no cuts, no attempts of breaking it. It was as if someone took it off her. How? How did this happen?

He checked the extra storage room. A spare blanket was missing, along with a pillow he knew was there.

She was now gone.

At that moment, he was boiling. His fury, confusion, shock, sadness, everything swirled at once. He was at his breaking point. He couldn’t even force words out of his mouth. His hands were shaking and his deadly urges were surfacing.

_She ran away. **She ran away**_ **.**

His eyes began seeing red, his footsteps paced more unevenly. He began to walk in circles as his thoughts worsened. Never before had he truly felt this way. Never before did he think he would be outsmarted, and by a human no less!

 _His human_.

Oh, his poor little human was now all alone in the forest, with no idea where she’s going and no place could she go. While he considered himself merciful towards her, he knew the rest of his kind was not. If she was caught by any of the others, she could be sold off again, or worse: **die by their hand**.

But why did it matter to him? Why did it matter what she does? She was nothing to him, right? Even if he treated her better, it was only because she was obedient, correct?

These questions kept swirling in his head over the time they spent together. However, the more he was around her, the less it made sense if he used the logic those around him when it came to these… slaves.

The only explanation was one he couldn’t admit to himself. One that he had to accept. He grew attached.

Somehow, he felt some connection with the human he kept and basically cared for over the months. She grew on him, and soon enough she became a part of his daily life. His heart softened for this little human he called his, and knowing that she took advantage of him messed him up. This was her fault. She should pay for what she did to him.

The alien’s feet began to thump hard against the ground as he started to punch the walls around him. The mattress was torn, the blankets ruined. Everything was a mess and nothing was safe from his storm of emotions.

He could hear other voices coming from the outside. Of course. His troops. They were coming closer possibly to check up on him. He knew he lost composure, so he regained himself and headed towards the entrance where the rest of them were awaiting his orders. His deadly aura was one thing that couldn’t be suppressed and enveloped him. He could feel his power as his underlings cowered in fear. His face contorted to an angered one, with only one thing on his mind.

“ _Find her, and when you do, do not let her get away_.”

(Y/n) ran as fast as her legs could take her across the forest. Knowing that she was still in Dictator territory, she was careful as to not trip when they finally realize that she was not where she was supposed to be.

It was the night before, she remembered, and as he was going to bed, she snuck out of her bed and looked around for his army pockets.

_She was hoping that he kept his cards in the pockets of his uniform, since from what she observed over the past few months it was where he kept them. Luckily she also knew that as long as she didn’t go outside the perimeter, he wouldn’t be alarmed. Anywhere in the hut was fair game._

_He was in a deep sleep for once as she noted, his soft snores could be heard throughout the room. She tiptoed quietly all the way to the entrance where he hung his coat, noticing a faint glow coming from one of the pockets. Of course, the cards were still there._

_(Y/n) took out a familiar looking card and checked the back. It glowed a similar red to the jewel that hung from her collar. Bingo, here it was._

_Knowing that it was probably activated from him, she kept a close eye as she returned to the room. She noticed that he was tossing around on the cushions he laid out for himself. She hid the card in her pocket and reached out a hand to comfort him, and he relaxed._

_Just as she was about to remove her hand however, he took it into his own. She flinched a bit, but she realized that it was a great opportunity._

_She took his thumb and the card she had from her pocket and pressed it against the glowing blue part. Nothing happened. She pressed it again in a different location, but nothing. Then, she noticed the red jewel. Perhaps, there? She took his thumb, held it in her warm hands, and gently pressed it to the faint jewel. It activated, the card turning a bright green. She immediately moved it so he wouldn’t notice and brought it close to her jewel before it also turned temporarily green._

_Then she slipped it off her neck. It worked!_

_She kept the activation card with her just in case, but with the collar hanging loosely around her, it would be easy to slip away before he noticed. Right?_

The whole circumstance was lucky in itself. Showing her discomfort somehow worked and she was sent back. Even though she figured she had but a few minutes, she cleaned up quickly enough and packed a couple of containers of the leftovers he had last night, all wrapped up in an old blanket she used as a sack.

She could hear the other aliens nearby as they search around, yelling out foreign words.

They must’ve found out by now.

She quickly hid behind one of the nearby trees. They were thicker, so it was easier for her to hide in them. She lowered her body back into the grass and then slowly brought the blanket sack in front of her. She carefully untied it and reached out for the pills that she stole. As much as she hated taking them, she couldn’t afford to be ignorant of what they’re saying. She held one of them in between her fingers and quickly swallowed one, followed by gulping the liquid from one of the bottles she stole.

“ _Where could that little pest have gone?_ ” one of them grunted.

“ _Be careful with your words,_ ” another advised. “ _If he catches you insulting it, he’ll kill you._ ”

“ _I could never understand why even keep those human rats alive._ ”

She winced at their words. It was strange now knowing what they’re saying. She had a feeling already about their opinions towards her kind, but it was a different story hearing it from them and understanding their words.

(Y/n) missed home. She missed “living like a rat”, so they say.

She knew the reasons for their departure. Perhaps the next aliens that come over will help her escape the hell that she was forced into. It was wishful thinking though, waiting for another force that would rescue her world. It was clear that whoever those enemies were, they wouldn’t see her as valuable either.

All the woman could do was stay for a little longer.

She didn’t remember much about the forest. In fact, she had a feeling she could die if she wasn’t quick on her feet. Although, considering that there were several small cottages that were built in these areas, she hoped that she could find temporary shelter and later civilization.

It was a long way from where she used to live at least.

(Y/n) heard more shouting in the distance. Many of the troops were searching desperately for her it seemed. She made note of the direction they were coming from and began sneaking her way past in the opposite way.

The shouts only grew more desperate the further and further away she’s gone. At this point, the whole forest was swarming with aliens as they nearly destroyed the area trying to find her. (Y/n) was quick to move as soon as she spotted several near her and kept herself quiet.

As the hour goes by, she slowly tiptoed away from the area. Further and further she went. She could sense the bit of freedom as she crept further and further away. She was tasting the fresh air as she heard some rustling nearby when she heard a shout coming from behind her. Someone she knew very well.

“ _You can’t find her_?”

(Y/n) gulped. Her old Dictator can’t be that desperate to find her, can he?

She heard a roar in the distance, and then she ran. She hoped that he couldn’t hear her footsteps as she dashed, only a shadow the remained in her place. She could do nothing but run.

Her heart nearly dropped when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. (Y/n) quickly scanned her space, and fell into a bush filled with berries. The leaves rustled as she dove in. She squirmed frantically, hiding her body until she was engulfed with leaves. She then waited.

It was unnerving when he called out to her.

“(Y/n) _, wasn’t it_?” She heard thumps coming from her left. Or was it her right? She couldn’t tell anymore. “ _I thought you learned your lesson from before, pet._ ” Hearing those words hurt her, but there was nothing she could do as she stayed frozen frightfully inside the bush. “ _Didn’t you remember the last time you tried running away?_ ” Her breaths grew shallower as he treaded closer to where she hid.

 _“I shouldn’t have gone easy on you. I shouldn’t have tried to treat you better. You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve my kindness._ ” She nearly scoffed at his words. _Kindness is one thing you Dictators don’t have. It falls apart once you don’t get your way_.

She felt vibrations from underneath her after hearing a thump from his part. “ _If you don’t come out before I find you, you’ll be sorry._ ” She gulped as he continued, hearing more noises all over.

It was over when she saw a light, and then, it was dark again.

-.-

(Y/n) woke up quickly to an unfamiliar place. She noticed that she was inside a cage again, but unlike before, she was in a better lit room. It was muted, with a grayscale sleeping space that seemed similar to a bed and grayscale furniture. Similar to the hut, it seemed pretty homey, with a familiar feeling that she couldn’t place. She didn’t bother exploring it though.

She then took the time to observe her space. Her cage was bigger, so she at least had wiggle room, although not much. She also noticed that she was resting on a softer looking pet bed. Ah, that made sense to her.

He must’ve knocked her out somehow and brought her here, wherever she was. Judging by the fact that she was still on some sort of cushion, her punishment wasn’t as severe as she thought.

Or maybe this was what they would call, the “calm before the storm”.

She heard a couple of beeps coming from one of the walls. Then, she spotted him. The one she didn’t want to see, the one that confused her the most…

The one she called her Dictator.

She remembered that he called out her name. She never would’ve thought he would even bother to learn her name. The way it sounded was strange, the way his tongue lingered as if wanting to hold it a little longer, his voice deep and raspy.

Many thoughts smashed at her at once.

“(Y/n),” he said again, and she flinched. He let out a chuckle, and it was then she realized that she didn’t understand what he said afterwards. The pill must’ve worn off while she was unconscious. It wouldn’t matter to her though. Judging by his tone, and the way he was tapping his clawed feet, he was angry with her. So, so angry.

 _She was probably going to die for this_.

He continued his little rant for a couple of more minutes while she sat there, behind bars as she hid her face. Whatever he was saying to her didn’t matter. She couldn’t hear him anymore. She tuned him out.

(Y/n) heard a clang coming from the bars, and she screamed.

He smiled. It was strange. He barely showed any emotion in front of her. His smile scared her. It was so similar to the others, and yet something was off about it. She forced herself to make direct eye contact, staring into his eyes. They didn’t match the cruelty.

She winced as a slight chuckle came from his lips. It sounded as if he was about to cry. The sound bounced off the walls and she covered herself to keep from crying again. At this point, he was already two steps away from her. He basically crept down and slid over to her cage door, his sharp hands gripping onto the bars. His erratic breathing slowed and quieted as he undid the locks and nearly ripped it open.

(Y/n) slid to the back of the cage seeking comfort, her body scrunched up into a small ball. She hid her face, not wanting to look up at him. However as the alien began to shake the cage she slipped away and towards his hand, him yanking her up to her knees by her arm.

She slowly brought her eyes up to his face once more. He was no longer smiling. He dragged her onto his sleeping space, nearly hitting her head on the wall. There she was pinned, lying helpless as she watched him do what he wanted with her.

When everything was said and done, she was left to cry on her own. Her body was battered and nearly broken. Blue and red marks covered her skin. Her cheeks were dry from her tears. He was rougher than she remembered him to be. She no longer saw him as just a Dictator.

_That thing is a monster._

She eyed the pills that she found on a shelf next to her and quickly took them. She jumped when she eyed his shadow again, coming towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to know what he wanted from her.

“ _Have you learned_?” he spat at her. She nodded her head weakly before letting herself go completely.

His eyes softened when he looked at her current state. He made his move towards her and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her. She yelped, but it didn’t matter. He let out a deep sigh. She winced as he tightened his grip, but didn’t make any move to struggle. Another sigh passed his lips before finally releasing her. She slowly dragged her arms to her sides and felt herself drifting away.

“ _(Y/n)_ ,” he cooed, sending a shiver down her spine. She would never believe that a horrendous monster like him would ever utter her name so softly. “ _Look at me_.” She forced herself to gaze upon the alien, but she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“ _You know you can’t ever leave… right_?” He was sitting beside her form sprawled on his “bed”. She winced when he brought his hand close to her head to softly pat it. “ _This is a secure ship. No one comes in… or out._ ” He chuckles. “ _And even if you do get out… well… the others are not as kind to humans._ ”

His grip on her hair slightly tightened. “ _If you ever so much as try, they have my orders to bring you here alive. However, maybe not unharmed_.” At that moment, the only thing she wanted was to be put out of her misery. Anything would be a better fate than being the pet of this… _creature_.

The alien leaned in. She had the instinct to pull away but her body hurt so much she could barely move. When their skin touched, his nose to the top of her head, she let out another shiver as he breathed in deeply taking in her scent.

“ _Ah,_ ” he began before muttering something that she tried to remove from her mind… “ _Mech seukil-isi book seukili._ ” He repeated the phrase over and over, and somehow it didn’t register. He chuckled again, his body nearly hovering over hers. She blanked out as he repeated it in her ear slowly, and finally she understood.

“ _My human, I love you_.”


End file.
